6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
Julie
Julie is a geeky girl who works at Wonder Taco and wears huge braces as well as a retainer, which her a lisp and the tendency to spit whenever she talks. She constantly wears the taco hat required as part of her job, even when not working. She is voiced by Stacey DePass. Biography Julie first appears in "Take This Job and Squeeze It." There, she serves Jonesy and Jude tacos, but spits and places trash dust into them as payback for making fun of Wonder Taco (and, by extension, her). When she's out of earshot, Jonesy remarks on how it would suck to have to work there and wear the hat, confirming her opinion of them. After that, she doesn't appear until "Idol Time at the Mall," where she attempts to audition for Star Contest but gets booted off the stage before even getting a chance to sing. Julie's next appearance is in "Stupid Over Cupid," where she is one of the final three contenders who bids to win a date with Jonesy, alongside Vendor Girl and a cowboy. After that, she appears in "The Swami," where she asks Swami Jude for advice to help her get a better job, and in "Cecil B. Delusioned," where she serves Ron a free taco in exchange for him not hassling her at her job. This is her last speaking appearance in Season 1; her only other appearances are non-speaking cameos in "One Quiet Day," where she runs into Darth while both of them are carrying armloads of textbooks, and in "6teen: Dude of the Living Dead" where she appears as a zombie and loses a thumb when serving Jude tacos. Julie's first appearance in the second season comes in "Deadbeat Poets Society." There, she appears at the Grind Me poetry reading and recites a poem about her sensual side. After that, she does not make any major appearances until "Pillow Talk," where she is seen with Darth making fun of the gang. In "Midnight Madness," she then cameos as Darth's New Year's Eve date, and in "Welcome to the Darth Side" she and Darth start going out and Julie reveals that she likes Darth for whom he is. After Julie starts going out with Darth, the next time she is seen is in "Waiting to Ex-Sale," where she is one of the people who donates blood. After that, she shows up in "Losing Your Lemon," where she walks by and says hello in Jonesy in response to him claiming he has "the pick of the babe litter." She doesn't make a major appearance until "A Crime of Fashion," where she uses a long-winded Star Wars metaphor to convince Darth to help clear Caitlin's name. Julie shows up in "Snow Job," where her fracturing relationship with Darth is one of the subplots. There, she and Darth spend most of the episode arguing until Julie breaks up with her boyfriend and goes to the dance alone. At the dance, Jonesy tries to comfort her, and is miffed when Tara makes fun of Julie for being alone that night. Darth later shows up at the dance in full Star Wars regalia and makes a heartfelt apology to his ex, which convinces Julie to go back to Darth. This also leads to Jonesy dumping Tara when Tara makes fun of the scene, which most of the people at the dance (including, surprisingly, Jonesy) found romantic and sweet. After this, Julie is seen with Darth in "Baby, You Stink," when they go into the baby-maker photo booth and create a cute baby picture. She next appears in "Selling Out To The Burger Man," where she and Darth get photographs taken by Jonesy, and in "The Journal," where they listen to excerpts of Jen's journal. She later acts as a representative of Wonder Taco in "Wrestlemania" and sponsors Jonesy's wrestling career, and in "Prank'd" it is revealed that she is in a bird conservation society with Darth. In "Another Day at the Office," she is seen with Darth when he takes out a loan to buy stuff to impress her, and she later takes out a loan so that they can get glamour shots. In "How the Rent-A-Cop Stole Christmas" it is revealed that she and Darth apparently like to roleplay Star Wars. She then appears in "Insert Name Here," where she cheers on Caitlin tearing off Wyatt's shirt, and shows up as part of the Poetic Geniuses Club in "J is For Genius." Julie's largest appearance in Season 3 comes in "Double Date." There, she and Darth enter a contest to win tickets to see War Star Galaxy Force and win along with Nikki and Jonesy. She spends most of the movie being talked to by Nikki and is irritated by Nikki's chattiness, eventually making up excuses so as to not have to spend time with Nikki again. In "Whoa, Baby" she makes a small appearance when Jude attempts to buy her aluminum braces off of her to exchange for an aluminum skateboard. She refuses to sell them except for an unnamed price–an offer which she phrased in a sinister manner, causing Jude to leave. She also appears in "Opposites Attack," where she serves Jonesy and Joanie spice curly fries at Wonder Taco. Julie then appears in "Life Slaver." There, she becomes jealous of the attention Darth is lavishing on Caitlin, and thinks that her boyfriend is going out with Caitlin (not knowing that Caitlin saved Darth's life, and that Darth swore he'd protect Caitlin until the favor was repaid). She eventually began fighting with Caitlin in secrecy, and then openly battled her in the food court. Darth attempted to stop the battle, but ended up almost falling over a second-floor railing and had to be rescued by Julie–which resulted in him pledging not to leave Julie's side until his debt to her was repaid, much to Julie's delight. Julie appears in only four episodes in Season 4. In the first one, "Quit It," she plays Rock Maniac with Darth and ends up playing the drums when they enter the Battle of the Rock Maniac Bands together. She then appears in "The List" where Jonesy admits to her that Nikki might be "The One," which she later repeats to Nikki, which helps them get back together. Julie also appears in both parts of "Bye Bye Nikki." In the first part, she is seen at Wonder Taco when Jonesy purchases two tacos from her and bargains for extra stuff on the side (most of which he doesn't get), prompting her to conclude after he leaves that he's entered the third stage of grief (bargaining). She then appears in the goodbye video in "Bye Bye Nikki? Part 2" warning Nikki away from trying to get a goodbye kiss from Darth, makes a cameo at Nikki's going-away party, and appears with Darth during the final shot of the series. Appearances *"Take This Job and Squeeze It" *"Idol Time at the Mall" (non-speaking) *"Stupid Over Cupid" *"The Swami" *"Cecil B. Delusioned" *"One Quiet Day" (non-speaking) *"6teen: Dude of the Living Dead" (non-speaking) *"Deadbeat Poets Society" *"Pillow Talk" *"Midnight Madness" (non-speaking) *"Welcome to the Darth Side" *"Waiting to Ex-Sale" (non-speaking) *"Losing Your Lemon" *"A Crime of Fashion" *"Snow Job" *"Baby, You Stink" (non-speaking) *"Selling Out To The Burger Man" (non-speaking) *"The Journal" (non-speaking) *"Wrestlemania" *"Prank'd" *"Another Day at the Office" *"Insert Name Here" *"J is For Genius" *"Double Date" *"Whoa, Baby" *"Opposites Attack" *"Life Slaver" *"Quit It" *"The List" *"Bye Bye Nikki? Part 1" *"Bye Bye Nikki? Part 2" Trivia *Julie shares her voice actor with Nikki Wong and Stanley. *Due to having similar interests to her boyfriend Darth, Julie is often seen wearing the slave costume worn by Princess Leia in Return of the Jedi in order to attract him. Gallery Jonesy meets up with Julie.jpg|Julie bidding on Jonesy. Julie snares at Jonesy.jpg|Julie fighting with a cowboy for Jonesy. Darth and Julie kiss.jpg|Darth and Julie kissing. Wonder Taco Julie.jpg|Julie sneers at Jonesy and Jude after they leave Wonder Taco. FAKE!.png|Julie wearing the Princess Leia Costume. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Recurring Characters